Belonging
by Cenobite of Steel 83
Summary: Small drabble piece that serves as a direct sequel to 'Always Here for You'. Kirsty finds herself welcomed to Hell, after many years of running from it... Post-Hellseeker, Pinsty. Happy Valentine's Day.


_Author Introduction_ : _Wow, it's simply been forever since I have written anything, let alone publish my work. But here we are. For now, this is merely a short drabble piece that I have intended to write for a while, but hadn't gotten around to. This is a small follow-up to one of my earliest stories here,_ ** _Always Here for You_** _. It's more along the lines of a brief peek into a much longer and detailed story which I had for a long time had in mind. I always wanted to do a follow up to Kirsty's final journey to, and acceptance of, Pinhead's realm through that particular story. In planning in my mind, it was a much longer one shot story. But for now, I figured a more shorter, drabble-like story was for the best. I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Just something short and sweet, especially for Valentine's Day. :D Please do let me know what you all think. I apologise in advance it if makes no sense, or is poorly written. It's been simply ages since I wrote anything. This is dedicated to all of my fanfiction friends and associates who have been nothing but incredibly encouraging, kind, and patient as I struggled to get my writing done. You know who you are. ;) - Laura_

* * *

 **Belonging**

This wasn't how she had imagined submitting to the Labyrinth would be like.

For the longest time, Kirsty felt like a young child in naive awe, her dark brown eyes widening as the majestic being with the pins piercing the pale flesh of his head led her to the very heart of this beautiful otherworldly realm.

Although Kirsty couldn't quite describe the sensation, she felt overwhelmed as she bathed in the dazzling light of Xipe Totec's God in the distance.

Mere moments earlier, she had unsealed the Schism for one final time, once and for all submitting herself to not only the Labyrinth's embrace, but Xipe's too.

The two had solidified her final deal, and acceptance, by indulging in the rather too-human-deed of intercourse. _Sex._ Human pleasures should mean nothing to him, not least the act of copulation; it could hardly scratch the surface of the sort of gratification or pleasure the Cenobites practised and preached. But she had felt his enjoyment as they had passionately coupled more keenly than she had with any other human man she had ever been with. It had heightened their connection, their bond, more wholly than it had been previously.

Xipe, too, was experiencing a similar feeling; no other female had fulfilled him quite like Kirsty Cotton. Now she was to be his consort, his mate, for all eternity. But only if his Lord and Master deemed their union to be to His approval.

He had taken her to Leviathan, granting her an audience with the deity, which he proclaimed as a high honour to any individual. Her very presence in this otherworldly dimension, this Labyrinth, had swept her into a feeling of numbness. The place that surrounded her was utterly breathtaking. She had stepped foot on the earth of this plane before, but had never noticed its beauty those many years ago. Not until this very moment where her heart, her mind, and her very soul, had embraced her darkest desires.

Her whole body shuddered as she walked through the dark corridors and endless passages. Before long, the Prince of Pain had led her to his Lord and Master, the behemoth with the same etchings and arrangements of the accursed puzzle box. The God rotated unsupported in the greyish dark skies above them, its disjointed droning and inhuman noises incomprehensible as ever to Kirsty.

Instantly, Kirsty felt her body caving in from the inside as Leviathan basked them with a melange of light and darkness, much like trying to stare into an eclipse. Kirsty's past overwhelmed her as the God's beams of darkness swept over her, scrutinising every inch of her and delving into her very soul, forcing her to face her deepest desires, her lusts... and her pain.

Then there was peace. A feeling of utter clarity.

Beside her, the Cenobite Prince dropped to his knees, bowing before his Lord as a sign of respect and dedication. Kirsty wasted no time and quickly followed his actions, wanting to come across as courteous.

A thunderous inhuman rumble echoed throughout the mystical world, causing Kirsty to flinch. She wondered what this meant and what would happen to her. She threw a quick glance toward the Prince, who merely responded with a slight smile. "You are being welcomed into our domain, Kirsty."

"How do you know?" she asked, her eyes drawn to his as if searching for deceit. But even within such pools of pure obsidian, she could not find the slightest trace that he intended to deceive her. Quite the contrary; his eyes reflected such reverence, and genuine admiration as he stared into her questioning brown orbs.

"Only those who are truly devoted to Leviathan may hear His voice." Xipe revealed, his voice laced with a small hint of fervour. "If you wish to follow this path, you will soon relish His glory. All in good time."

Kirsty still felt somewhat unsure, especially when in the presence of a Godly being that far surpassed her wildest comprehension. But, with the Dark Prince of the Labyrinth by her side, one who had dedicated himself to welcoming her his world, she felt that the sights he had to show her would be worth all the pain she would undergo in the meantime.

For now, all she would feel is an immense sense of belonging, following years of loneliness among the kind she had fought for years to remain a part of.

This place she once tried to escape had been her destiny, her legacy...and now forever would be her home.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
